


You Got It All

by mandygirl78



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon), Jem and the Holograms - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s, 80s cartoon, F/F, Femslash, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandygirl78/pseuds/mandygirl78
Summary: Kimber is struggling to deal with her feelings for Stormer, to the point that she becomes withdrawn and constantly listens to the Jets' 80s ballad hit "You Got It All."





	1. Chapter 1

You Got It All - A Stormer/Kimber Jem fanfic

October 1987.

It was back at the Starlight Mansion when Kimber was in her room, lying on her bed and staring at the wall. She was still, staring aimlessly into space, but inside was a ball of chaos and confusion. She thought that she had it figured out, but then an unexpected wrench that came from left field was thrown into her plan. 

She thought that Sean was the one for her. She even went so far as to debunk a tabloid rumor that Sean doesn’t like her, but it all fell apart just a week ago.

She put in a tape that she had listened to multiple times ever since that day last week. It was The Jets' self-titled album. Moana and Eugene from the group gave it to her. She and the rest of the Holograms were good friends with some of the members of the group. There was one particular song that she listened to over and over again - the heartfelt ballad “You Got It All.”

Jerrica knocked on the door multiple times before she asked, “Are you okay? What’s going on?”

Kimber stopped the tape and responded, “Leave me alone, Jerrica!”

“Come on now, it's been over a week. I'm your big sister. I need to know what’s going on. You’ve been acting weird for the past week,” Jerrica yelled through the door.

“Jerrica, for the last time, go away! I’m not in the mood to tell you!”

The last person she wanted to talk to was Jerrica. In addition to the new feelings she was trying to deal with, she was irked over the fact that Jerrica had asked Stormer to join the band. As much she would  **love** to have Stormer in the group, it also meant that she would be replaced, because they both played the same instrument. That left a bad taste in her mouth.

Jerrica surrendered and left. After Kimber was sure that Jerrica was not around, she hit Play on the tape deck section of the stereo system, then went back to her bed and stared at the walls again. As she listened to the intro, she closed her eyes and imagined herself on that day.

_ I, I was the game he would play _ _   
_ _ He brought the clouds to my day _

She wasn’t thinking about Sean on this one, but all the other suitors in her life. They would toy with her, and some said that she would do the same. Nevertheless, she wasn’t happy about it. However, there was one guy who wasn’t a suitor, but a menace who was really attracted to her. Kimber wouldn’t give him the time of day. The man disgusted her. His name was Eric Raymond. He once said that she was the true talent of the band, and many times he tried to sabotage the band through her. He saw her as a big money-maker if she went solo and was under his company, but he thought of her as much more than that. He saw her as an unrequited love, the one he wanted to be with the rest of his life. He was in love with her, but it was basically a one-way street, for the feelings weren’t reciprocated. She hated his guts, even more so than Jerrica/Jem.

_ Then like a ray of light _ __   
_ You came my way one night _ __   
_ Just one look and I knew _ __   
_ You would make everything clear _ _   
_ __ Make all the clouds disappear

The problem was that the person didn’t make everything clear. It was quite the opposite, in fact, and it all started when she temporary left the Holograms and met a particular Misfit in a club…

Mary Phillips, aka Stormer, was there, and she left the Holograms for a while too. Their meeting didn’t begin with roses. Stormer insulted Kimber by asking, “Where's your big sister, creepo? She let you out after 4:30?” They kept on hurling insults at each other until the owner noticed them and asked for them to go up on stage. Reluctantly they did, with Kimber telling her, “This isn’t gonna change anything, Misfit.”

She was wrong. It changed everything.

As they were performing her song, “I’m Okay,” she noticed a connection between them. The music flowed easier with Stormer than with the Holograms. It was instinctual. She didn’t have to give her cues like she did with Raya. She instinctively knew what she had to do and when to do it. They were on the same page and in tune.

At the end of the song, Stormer, with her keytar, stepped toward Kimber, and they looked at each other, eye to eye. It was then and there that sparks began to fly. Kimber’s heart skipped a beat.

The woman that she hated just five minutes ago, she hugged immediately after the performance. This was so unreal, yet it felt natural to her. She enjoyed the embrace with Stormer. She was wearing perfume, but it wasn't strong enough to cover her natural scent, and Kimber loved it. Even the announcer/club owner saw the musical chemistry and asked them to come back. It was the beginning of something new.

This performance led to more performances at the club. More performances at the club led to the weird feelings she was having for Stormer to get stronger. It also led to a record deal with  _ Can’t Dance Record _ , which was secretly owned by Eric Raymond - a fact later learned by the duo. Once the girls found out about Raymond’s ownership, they were furious, but it only strengthened their relationship even further. Kimber was enjoying her time with Stormer more than with Sean.

_ Who do I love the best _ _   
_ _ Don't you know, don't you know? _

Kimber didn’t know herself. Or maybe she did know, but didn’t want to admit it. Her heart was screaming at her, but she was ignoring it. Probably because of her mixed feelings, she didn’t let her sister or the rest of the Holograms destroy her special friendship by telling her that Stormer was a bad influence while they were performing in a concert. Likewise, with Stormer, as the Misfits were telling her Kimber was bad news.

When the Misfits pulled Stormer to one end and tried to persuade her to leave Kimber, she told Pizzazz, “No Pizzazz, I like being with Kimber!”

Stormer didn’t know it, but Kimber had heard it from the other end of the stage, and it gave her a wonderful feeling, a feeling that she didn’t get with any of the boys she was with.

The ultimate moment came when she and Stormer met in the middle of the stage and told her sister that nobody could stop them. They held each other’s hands to show their unity, but, unknown to the public, their hand-holding symbolized a stronger connection.

_ You've got it all over him _ __   
_ You got me over him _ __   
_ Honey, it's true _ __   
_ There's just you _ __   
_ You must have been heaven-sent _ _   
_ __ Hearing me call, you went out on a limb

It wasn’t Jeff, nor was it Sean, it was Stormer. Kimber couldn’t stop thinking about her. She was constantly on her mind. The dreams or fantasies she had for Sean or Jeff were being replaced with Stormer. However, she couldn’t give in to what her heart and her body wanted because Stormer was a Misfit - the Holograms’ arch rival. Holograms and Misfits aren’t supposed to be friends, yet she got along with Stormer much better than with any of the Holograms, especially her big sister, who she wanted to punch in the face sometimes.

However, the bigger reason that she couldn’t give in to what her heart and her body wanted was because  **Stormer was a girl** .

She couldn’t ignore the elephant in the room. Boy-crazy Kimber was crazy for a girl? How would that look for her and her band? It would destroy the clean-cut Holograms' image. Their music may be secular, but it had gotten a lot of support from Christian leaders and groups. Even Willy Grammon once said, “Young Christians, if you are going to listen to secular music, then stick with Jem and Holograms.” If they found out that she liked a girl? There goes that fan base.

Even though it was the 80s, people still weren’t coming out in droves. Georgie Boy from the Jungle Club was obviously gay or bi, but he couldn’t say it out loud. Of course, there were also  the rumors about Michael George, former member of the Slam! Duo. It would be a tragedy if he came out considering he was one the decade’s biggest heartthrobs.

The thought of being a lesbian or bisexual scared Kimber. This was uncharted territory. All her life, she thought she only liked boys. But now she had to wonder if that was true? She remembered back in middle school when she used to hang out with Jamie Stevens a lot. She thought it was because she was close friends with her, but then she remembered that when Jamie got a boyfriend and spent less time with her, she became incredibly jealous. As she thought further, she recalled a dream where she and Jamie were kissing. She had repressed that dream for so many years, and now it came back to her. Maybe she wasn’t as “straight” as she thought she was. Maybe that was the reason why she seemed so boy-crazy. Deep inside her heart, she really liked girls? That could explain why no guy filled that void and why she kept looking. That’s what it seemed like with Claire from the sitcom  _ Life-Learning Facts _ . In the show, Claire went out with all these boys, and yet it was Ro, short for Rowena, that she hung out with the most. Some people said that Claire and Ro were secretly lovers, despite the public parade of guys. This was going to be crazy.

Also, what would the other Holograms feel about this? They seemed to be an accepting, inclusive group. Race sure didn’t matter to the group, but sexual orientation was a totally different subject.

The truth is, she was  **not** okay. Far from it, in fact. I was too much for Kimber to take.

_ And you're all that he's not _ __   
_ Just look what I've got _ __   
_ 'Cause you've got it all _ _   
_ __ Over him

Stormer got it all over them - Max, Steve, Jeff, and even Sean. It was not even a contest. Stormer was able to penetrate her heart, unlike the others. Sean and Jeff serenaded Kimber many times to win her affection, yet all Stormer had to do was embrace her and Kimber’s heart melted instantly. This was crazy. She couldn’t deny it, Stormer was her  **true** love, but she wondered if Stormer felt the same way?

When Stormer decided to go back to the Misfits after the album finally got done, they parted with one final hug. That hug confirmed her biggest fear, she was in love with Stormer. As the song finished, she wondered if Stormer felt the same way about her.

Little did she know that back at the Misfits’ place, Stormer was also staring at the wall, listening to The Jets’ “You Got It All” while clutching her teddy bear to her chest, wishing it was Kimber...

888888888888888888888888888888

**Well folks, this is my first ever Kimber/Stormer fanfic. What do you think? I might do another chapter with Stormer's POV, as she listens to the same song. If you do want it, then leave me a comment. Thanks.**


	2. Stormer's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter shows stormers point of view when she hears the song

Meanwhile at Stormer’s bungalow, she was also in her own world.

The phone rang, but Stormer didn’t pick it up.  She knew it was either Pizzazz or Roxy, and she didn’t want to deal with either of them, especially Roxy, as she was dealing with feelings that she seemed to have no control over. 

Immediately, Stormer went to her CD player that she bought, thanks to Pizzazz “generosity” in order to lure her back to the group.  In the player was a CD of The Jets’ self-titled debut album. On track 3 is the top-5 hit ballad, _ “You Got It All.” _

Stormer smiles every time she looks at the CD Player.  Not only was she amazed at the digital music quality of the CD, though she thought that the bass is better on vinyl, but she was also amazed at the fact that she does not have to flip the CD to another side.  All the music is on one side!

She pressed the Forward button on the CD player until the red LED showed “3”, as there were no number pads on this CD player.  Instantly the CD started to play the smooth and polished ballad.

_ I, I was the game he would play _ __   
_ He brought the clouds to my day _ __   
_ Then like a ray of light _ _   
_ __ You came my way one night

Stormer closed her eyes and relived the day she and Kimber met at the club.

88888888888888888888888

When they met, they didn’t hit it off exactly.  They were hurling insults to each other before the owner called them up to perform on stage.  When they got on stage, she had an idea of how the song will sound like - a slow ballad in G, but she also realized there was one big problem: she had no lyrics for the music.  However, Kimber had some already in mind. The song “I’m Okay.”

The minute she heard Kimber singing, she didn’t know what shocked her the most, that young Kimber is capable of writing an emotional self-assuring ballad, or the fact that 20-year old Kimber sang like a 30-year old woman!  But then again, Elizabeth Wolfgramm of the Jets was only 13 when she sang “You Got It All,” and she sounded nothing like a 13 year-old.

The song was what she wanted to do for a very long time, never to have the opportunity under the abrasive Pizzazz and the Misfits. A song that was a heartfelt, sentimental ballad. 

Near the end of the ballad, she looked at Kimber’s vibrant dark blue eyes, and instantly she felt a shock that traveled all over her body.  Her heart let out a thunderous thud in her chest. She didn’t realize how beautiful Kimber really was until that moment. No wonder why guys go crazy for her.  She was starting to fall for her. This didn’t get better for Stormer after she hugged Kimber. Five minutes earlier, she didn’t want to breath the same air that Kimber did, now she didn’t want the hug to end.  She wanted to hold Kimber longer, for she was softer and warmer than Roxy ever was. As the scent of Kimber’s shampoo, perfume, and her own natural scent traveled through her nose, she was intoxicated in love. She couldn’t understand what was going on, but she knew that she would never see Kimber the same way again.  Plus, she had Roxy. Yet her heart wanted Kimber, not Roxy. She knew she was clearly  **not** okay.

The club owner and crowd loved the performance, as the rapturous applause from the audience, and the club owner wanting them to comeback was solid proof.  Stormer said “I’ll come if Kimber will.” That was her heart talking, not her head.

The following night, as she drove into the Starlight Mansion, she picked up Kimber in front of the mansion like a biker picks up his girlfriend.  And just like how the parents looked in shock as their daughter drove away with the biker, Jem and the rest of the Holograms looked the same way. A few seconds later, they laughed at what just happened.  It was an amusing spectacle to the duo.

“Did you see how Jerrica looked?” Kimber snickered.

“Yeah, and the rest of them looked just the same!” Stormer said.

Of course during the concert, both the Misfits and the Holograms interrupted it, with each group telling their former bandmates the other girl was a “bad influence.”  However, Stormer tried her best to ignore them, because her heart was telling her something else.

When the Misfits pulled Stormer to one side and tried to persuade her to leave Kimber, she told Pizzazz, “No Pizzazz, I like being with Kimber!”  But the truth is, she didn’t like being with Kimber, she  **loved** being with Kimber, because she loved her.

On the other end, she heard Kimber saying to Jem, “Stormer and I have a contract.  We have to play together, and we want to!” That made her heart beat harder. Could Kimber be feeling the same way? She was hoping that was the case.

Even through Eric Raymond’s attempts to sabotage the album, she was still by Kimber’s side. Believing in the album, and believing in Kim as well.  However, Stormer would briefly abandon Kimber, not because Eric Raymond won her over, but Pizzazz did. After the Misfit bombed in their last concert without her, Pizzazz knew she had to get Stormer back.  So, she visited Stormer and gave her credit cards and even gave her a Porsche. Stormer took full advantage of it, buying stuff that she could never buy before, like the CD player that she was using right now.  Now she wonders if she has led Pizzazz’s dad closer to a heart attack.

She finally got all the stuff that she wanted, and yet, it didn’t fulfill her heart at all.  It didn’t make her happier like Kimber did. They were a really poor substitute. The car, fancy clothes, and a CD player were nice, but they were nothing compared to Kimber.

As she was lying in her bed at her place, she took a look at the photo on her bedside.  It was of her and Kimber together. The minute she saw the picture, she knew she was deeply in love with Kimber.  All those dreams and fantasies she once had for Roxy was now morphing into Kimber. She wanted to wake up in the morning and see Kimber’s beautiful face next to her.  She wanted to run her fingers in Kimber’s silky red hair. She wanted to hold Kimber tighter. She wanted to taste those bubblegum-lipstick lips of Kimber. She wanted Kimber to be hers forever.  No amount of money, clothes, cars, or credit cards would equal the amount of love she has for Kimber. To Stormer, Kimber was priceless. Nothing materialistic could match her worth. 

Before Kimber was about to give in to Eric’s greedy and manipulative demands, Stormer came in to save the day, with the master tape in hand.  She finished the harmony and the record was done. Just seeing Eric’s pissed off face was good, but seeing Kimber happy and saying “outrageous” was beyond wonderful. 

While they were in Eric’s office, Stormer told Kimber “I almost let you lose part of Starlight Music, because Pizzazz and the others gave me gifts, but then I realized that you gave me something that no one else ever did - sincere friendship.”  But what she really wanted to add was “and true love.” 

She suspected that Kimber felt the same way for her.  She came back because she loved her, madly. Kimber was worth more than anything the Misfits could give her.

After they got help from Jerrica to promote the album, they were at Starlight music when she was offered an opportunity to join the Holograms.  Tempting as it was to join them, she knew that they really didn’t need another keyboardist. Her taking over Kimber’s spot? That could hurt her chances to win Kimber’s heart more than it would help her.

Before she left with the Misfits, she hugged Kimber one more time.  She knew that Kimber was the one that would always be in her heart. She couldn’t see herself loving anyone else like Kimber, even Roxy.  She didn’t want to let Kimber go. As the song came to an end:

_ And you're all that he's not _ __   
_ Just look what I've got _ __   
_ 'Cause you've got it all _ _   
_ __ Over him

She felt that this was her situation with Roxy.  Replace male pronouns with female ones, and that fit Roxy.  She and Roxy were in love, but after meeting the true love of her life, that was no longer the case.  Nevertheless, she got back with Roxy, but the feelings were not the same as the ones she had for Kimber. 

Deep down inside, Stormer knew that somehow she had to be with Kimber, this time more permanent.  As fate would have it, it would come sooner than she’d imagined...


	3. Help Is On The Way

Nothing had evolved since they went back to their groups. Everything pretty much stayed static until the Misfits visited the Holograms at Starlight Mansion in May of the following year. It was for Ba-Nee’s going away party, after she was reunited with her father, though there was some trouble when a guy who claimed to be her father kidnapped her and used her for ransom.

Back at Pizzazz’s place, the Misfits were doing nothing besides sitting down, watching a rerun of  _ The B-Team _ . Pizzazz was sitting on a couch by herself, as well as Jetta, but the couple, Stormer and Roxy, were sitting together on another couch, with Roxy affectionately leaning her head on Stormer’s shoulder. They were pretty much quiet for the time, until...

“CLASH!” came the sound of Clash’s wrist cymbals.

Everybody covered their ears for a minute before Pizzazz spoke up.

“What the heck, Clash! Do you have to keep annoying the heck outta us with that stupid thing?”

Clash looked at Pizzazz and gave a small arrogant huff. “Well, I have to get your attention, because I got some news for you. The Holograms are having a party for one of their orphans, Ba-Nee.”

It didn’t take long for Stormer to remember who she was. “Hey isn’t that the one who taught you how to read?” Stormer said to her partner, Roxy, who still looked annoyed at Clash’s disturbance.

“Yeah, that’s her.” she said dismissively without much of a thought.

Jetta laughed when she heard that. “What a trip. You were so pathetically illiterate, you had to get a little foreign girl to teach you how to read, ducky.” Jetta then proceeded to laugh some more at Roxy’s expense.

“Shut up, Jetta!” Roxy spat in anger before she continued, focusing her attention to Clash. “So is it her birthday? I thought it was in October?”

Clash shook her head. “No, it’s her going away party. Jerrica was able to find her dad and now she’s moving in with him.” Clash informed. 

“That sounds totally awesome!” Stormer elated from the couch. She was sitting next to Stormer, holding hands, though deep inside she wished she was holding Kimber’s hands. “She’s a sweet girl. I think we should get her some gifts and go over there.” Of course, the real reason why she wanted to go over there was to see Kimber once again.  Her heart started to beat like crazy the minute she started thinking about it.

However, the rest of the group was not on the same page, as everybody looked at her like she was out of her mind. 

“What? Are you nuts? You want us to go into enemy territory?” shouted Pizzazz.

“Uhh… Yeah.” Stormer said weakly. She was racing through her mind thinking of a legitimate reason why they should go there. She was starting to regret bringing up the idea until a feasible one finally popped into her mind. “I mean, come on, we’re not even the Holograms’ biggest enemy anymore. It’s the Stingers. And besides, Ba-Nee went out of her way to help Roxy, so it would be nice for us to see her again.”

Roxy was having mixed feelings, because as much as she wanted to go there to see the girl that helped her read, she knew she would also see the girl that nearly stole Stormer away from her, so she didn’t speak, but Pizzazz did with her usual abrasiveness.

“So what? That’s the only good thing they have ever done for us.”

Stormer was amazed that Pizzazz would say that, like it wasn’t a big deal. However, Stormer wasn’t going to give up quickly, as another reason came into her mind. “Did you forget about the trip to Tibet? When you two got sick there, who helped cure you?” Stormer said to Pizzazz and Roxy. 

Pizzazz and Roxy just looked at each other and saw that Stormer was right. Stormer smiled, for she finally got the better of the two. 

“Ah okay, Stormer. You got us on that one.” Pizzazz relented. She looked at Clash and asked, “So when’s the party, Clash?”

“It’s tomorrow, at 12 PM.” Clash noted. “I would go with you guys, but my good friend, Graphix, is planning to meet me here to go see  _ Alligator Dougee 2 _ .” Clash said with a blush. 

Stormer and Roxy chuckled, while Pizzazz and Jetta rolled their eyes.

“Hee hee. Sounds like a date to me.” Stormer said while Roxy nodded her head and smied.

Jetta rolled her eyes when she heard that. “Oh great, that’s what we need, more thespians in this lot...” Jetta derided. Roxy didn’t like it, as she got out of her seat and approached Jetta.

“I know what ya really mean, you limey loser! I’m gonna knock your fish-and-chips-eating...” Roxy said as she was balling up her fist.

“Stop it, Roxy!” Pizzazz shouted.

Roxy turned her attention to Pizzazz and protested. “But Pizzazz, she keeps on calling me and Stormer names because we’re lesbians.”

Jetta huffed and snided, “Not my fault that she and Stormer are bleedin’ rug-munchers!”

Stormer got up from the sofa and angrily complained to Pizzazz. “I thought you told her that you will punish her if she ever makes any more lesbian or homophobic slurs at us? Why aren’t you doing it now?”

Pizzazz growled at Stormer first before speaking. “Stormer, don’t tell me what to do, okay? And Roxy, don’t say a word or even come close to Jetta!” Pizzazz shouted out to the couple.

Stormer moped and grudgingly agreed. “Okay…”

Roxy looked the other way dismissively and said, “Yeah, whatever…”

Jetta just smirked, thinking she got off lightly, but an idea came into Pizzazz’s head and she shared it. “That’s because Jetta will buy the gifts for Ba-Nee.”

Jetta looked at Stormer like she just grew another head. “What!” Jetta shouted. “Are you mad as a bag of ferrets?” Stormer and Roxy were smiling when they heard that, and so was Clash. 

“No, but you’ll be done as our sax player if you don’t do as I say!” Pizzazz bellowed out. 

“But, but, but..” Jetta weakly pleaded. 

“No buts! Let’s get going. I don’t want to miss  _ Dysfunctional Family Feud _ !”

As they left the Gabor’s house, Stormer couldn’t stop thinking about finally seeing Kimber once again. She was very much looking forward to the visit, but the other weren’t so keen.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the Starlight House, Jerrica and the rest of the Holograms were preparing for Ba-Nee’s going away party. Shana was busy setting up the streamers around the place. Aja was sweeping the floors. Raya was filling a pinata with candy. Jerrica was in the kitchen, baking a cake and making other goodies for the party. And Kimber was busy blowing up the balloons with a helium tank.

“Well it’s good to see one of our own girls finding her parent.” Aja said as she was sweeping the floor. 

“I hear ya! I know Ba-Nee’s dad will take good care of her.” Shana said. 

“I wished he was available. He’s so hunky and handsome!  _ Muy guapo! _ ” Raya said as she was dropping in some mini  _ Sneekers _ bars into the pinata.

“Oh my God, Raya! He’s old and has a daughter!” Kimber said with a disgusted look on her face.

“Age ain’t nothing but a number,  _ senorita _ . You got to admit that he’s a stud!”

“Perhaps, but he has a daughter, and I don’t think relationships are in his mind right now.” Kimber said as she continued with the balloon blowing.

“Sounds like someone I know.” Shana said. 

“Who?” Kimber asked.

All the Holograms minus Jerrica stopped what they were doing and looked at Kimber.  

“Me?” Kimber said incredulously. 

“Yeah, you!” Shana said as she pointed her right index finger to her.

“Shana’s right. Ever since you broke up with Sean earlier this year, you haven’t gone out on a single date.”

“Not only that, you haven’t talked about boys at all. That’s totally atypical of you, Kimber.” Aja chimed in. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. It’s just that, I needed to take a break away from boys. After breaking up with Sean, the last thing on my mind are boys.” Kimber said as she felt like she was cornered. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Perfectly fine? Girl,you’ve been playing that Jet’s song quite a lot. Don’t get me wrong, I love “You Got It All”, but not like that! Also, you don’t seem to be as happy and carefree as you used to be. You’re a lot more somber, reserved, and mature, like a 30-year old.” Shana said.

“Well, she’s finally acting like her singing age!” Raya cracked. The rest of the girls chuckled, even Kimber herself, as she was relieved that the atmosphere has taken a lighter turn, but it was short-lived as they turned their attention back to Kimber’s dormant love-life.

“But anyhow, what’s really going on with you? You stop dating boys, you don’t do much besides working on music and listening to that song, and you seem to have a sudden strong fascination with the color blue.” Raya said. “Also, it seems that every time the Misfits come on TV, you stop everything just to watch them. Something’s REALLY going on with you.”

Kimber was feeling like she was ganged up on. She couldn’t tell them that she still harbored strong feelings for Stormer. 

“Well you know, people change. I’m no different.” She summed it up, hoping it would be enough to get them off her back.

Then her sister walked in the room. She was looking at the rest of the Holograms strangely, since none of them were working.

“What’s happening, girls? Why did everybody stop working? You know we don’t have much time.”

“Umm nothing. We just took a short break.” Aja lied. Jerrica knew that she was lying. Then she saw her little sister looking nervous.

“What happened, Kimber?” she asked like a concerned sister.

Kimber looked away, not wanting her big sister to know about the conversation they had. “Nothing, really.”

“It’s okay, you can tell me.”

“There really isn’t anything to tell you, besides the fact that I have to go to the bathroom.” she said and she hurried on upstairs. This really made Jerrica aware that something had happened.

When she was out of sight, Jerrica looked at the Holograms and asked, “Okay, I really know that something is going on. Could you please tell me what it is?”

Raya was the first one to speak up. “Well, we were asking Kimber why she had suddenly changed in the past few months.”

“Yeah, she hasn’t been her usual boy-crazy self. She’s more withdrawn, and she hasn’t bothered to date anybody. She doesn’t even talk about boys anymore.” Shana said. “We’re just worried about her.” The other two Holograms nodded their heads. 

Jerrica looked down a bit, feeling concerned for her sister. 

“You all are right. Kimber hasn’t been herself lately. I tried to talk to her about it, but she refused. She totally shut me out.” She thought about it for a bit before continuing. “Honestly, this has been going on even before she broke up with Sean. It’s been going since she came back to us, after her short time with Stormer. ”

The realization came to everyone else in the room, as they all nodded in agreement. 

“What the heck did Stormer do to her? Whatever she did, I want to smash her face for it!” Aja said as she pounded her right fist to her left hand. “She totally messed up Kimber!”

“Aja, that won’t be necessary.” She said rather sternly as she locked eyes with Aja. Then she continued with a more motherly concerned tone. “I don’t know what Stormer did, but we have to let Kimber know that we are there for her 100%. Anyhow, let’s get back to work, we got only two more hours before the party starts.”

Everybody agreed as Jerrica went back to her cooking duties.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was party time, and everybody was there. Along with the orphans and the Holograms, a few of their friends were there, as well as Shana’s man, Anthony Julian. One of the Holograms’ arch enemies, the Stingers, were also there. Most likely because the fact that Riot, lead singer of the Stingers, helped in Ba-Nee finding her dad. Rio was there as well, trying to get the cotton candy machine working. At the moment, it was Jem that was present, as Jerrica had to switch between herself and her alter-ego constantly. All and all, it was typical party, and Kimber was enjoying herself. She just saw it as another party, nothing special besides the fact that Ba-Nee is leaving.

All that change the moment Kimber heard the doorbell. She opened the door and to hers, as well as everybody’s surprise, it was their other arch rival, the Misfits.

“You can start the party now!  The Misfits are here!” announced Pizzazz. Since Kimber was behind the door when she opened it, only Pizzazz saw her initially. It wasn’t until when Stormer passed by the door that she saw Kimber. 

Immediately, both of their hearts stopped for a bit. The feelings they had for each other reignited. The electricity between the two was strong. If Stormer wasn’t holding the gift, she would have immediately hugged Kimber.

“Hi Kimber.” Stormer said with a blush.

“Hi Stormer.” Kimber replied with an equal blush.

Before they could say more, Roxy quickly pulled Stormer away. That left Kimber a little disheartened. 

88888888888888888888888888888

As the party went on, both Stormer and Kimber exchanged glances at each other. They were not able to say or speak to each other, in fear of the Hologram and Misfits stopping them. That was until Stormer got a page. She saw that it was from Craig. So she excused herself to the kitchen. When she got there, she saw Kimber, cleaning the counter.

Kimber didn’t notice her for a while, as she was too busy cleaning the counter. It wasn’t until she rose her head up that she saw Stormer. Once again, as their eyes met, there was that spark the lit inside of both of them.

“Looks like you’re busy there, Kimber?”

“Well, yeah. My sister left a big mess when she was cooking, so I had to clean it up.” 

“I see.” Was all that Stormer could think of that moment. Kimber quickly went back to cleaning the counter, out of fear of exposing her true feelings to Stormer.

Stormer noticed the tension in the room, sensing that Kimber feels the same way, but she’s too scared to make the first move. 

_ “This is so atypical of Kimber. She’s usually assertive, but then again, she has never been in a gay relationship before. These feelings must be totally new to her.” _ Stormer thought.  _ “Looks like I’ll have to break the ice here.” _

She went up to Kimber and grabbed her by her right arm, getting her attention. 

As they locked eyes together, the message of attraction was communicated solely by their glances. Eventually Stormer spoke up.

“Kimber, I really need to tell you something.”

Kimber looked at Stormer and said. “...And I need to tell you something as well.” Instinctively knowing what Stormer wanting to talk about.

“Really?” Stormer asked. She saw the fear and nervousness in Kimber’s eyes.

“Yeah.” Kimber said, as she looked away for a bit before she continued. She took one long breath and said, “Stormer. I don’t know what you did to me, but my world turned upside-down the minute we went on that stage. At first, I thought it was just something weird and it would go away, but now it has greatly intensified.”

Kimber had to pause for a moment to recollect her thoughts and emotions. Stormer saw the pain and confusion going on in Kimber.

“Are you okay, Kim?” Stormer comforted. 

“Not really, because of you. I can’t stop thinking of you.” 

Stormer was shocked that Kimber finally confessed her feelings for her, but she did her best not to show it. 

“Kimber, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not! You probably find me disgusting because of it!” Kimber derided. Stormer had to let her know that her feelings for her were being reciprocated. “In other words, I’m  **not** okay.”

“Kimber, don’t beat yourself up for it. Please?”

“Why? Aren’t you disgusted?”

Stormer shook her head. “No, because I feel the same way for you.”

That felt like a bolt of lightening hitting Kimber. She was so shocked to hear that; she was speechless for a while.

“You do?” Kimber asked softly. 

“I do. I really do.” Stormer paused a bit to collect her thoughts before she continued. “Ever since that day at the club, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I wanted to call you a few times, but I was afraid of the Misfits finding out.”

Kimber smiled a bit. “Funny, I wanted to do the same thing, but that’s because I really wasn’t sure about what was going on with me. It was all foreign to me. I was a total mess.” Kimber closed her eyes and hung her head low for a bit.  Afterwards, she signed a bit and then ask Stormer, “So where do you go from here?” 

Stormer didn’t know either, so she responded. “I don’t know, Kimber. But I’m sure destiny will find a way.”

For a while they didn’t say or do anything, but just stared at each other lovingly. Eventually, they slowly moved close to each other, preparing to seal their deep amorous feelings for each other with a kiss. Just as soon as their lips were about to touch, they were interrupted by the sound of an open door. Immediately, the two jumped away from each other like a bolt of lightning had struck between the two. 

The person who unintentionally interrupted the two was Laney Watley, better known as Lane. She was a pop/dance pop singer who was good friends with the Holograms and the Misfits. She wasn’t a big name, but she preferred it that way, as she wasn’t keen on being in the spotlight. 

She was wondering if her blue eyes were deceiving her, but did she see Stormer and Kimber were about to kiss? She assessed the situation a bit. Both were as red as a rose, and they were seriously blushing. For Kimber, it looked like she was as red as her hair! So she knew that something was going on between the two.

“Oh I’m sorry, did I interrupt you two?” she asked.

“Uhh no, Lane. I was just about to go back outside.” Kimber said bashfully. She quickly left the kitchen. Stormer didn’t bother to look at Lane, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. 

Lane came up to Stormer and asked, “Are you okay, Stormer?”

“No... I mean, yes! I need to check on Roxy.”

Lane was left stumped at what she saw.

During the party, Kimber was with the Holograms, while Stormer was with the Misfits. Neither left their group, but whenever they felt they weren’t being peeped on, they would give each other glances, letting their eyes share their feelings. Little did they know that their peers had seen what they were doing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After the party was over, and the house was cleaned up. Kimber went back to her room, while Jerrica went to hers. Kimber was constantly thinking about the kitchen incident, and how Lane had spotted them. She was now afraid more than ever that Lane would tell on her sister and then Jerrica would stop her from seeing Stormer. It brought her to tears and she began crying on the pillows.

Jerrica was in her bedroom, lying on top of her neatly made bed. She was rather tired from the party, but she still had enough energy to wallow in her own thoughts. They were mostly about Ba-nee and the whole ordeal of reuniting her and her father. However, she was also thinking about Kimber’s situation. She was thinking about everything that transpired with her sister: her somber mood, her absent dating life, that song she constantly plays, her sudden interest in the color blue, and her glances at Stormer during the party. As she replayed the events earlier that day, she realized those were not ordinary glances. Then it all made sense to her, as the revelation shook her to the point that she quickly sat up on the bed. 

“Oh my God. Kimber’s in love with Stormer!” 

She quickly got out of her bed and knocked on Kimber’s door.

“Kimber, I know you’re in there. Please open up.”

Still in tears, Kimber shouted from her room, “Go away Jerrica!  I don’t want to speak to you.”

“Listen, sis. I know what’s going on, you can talk to me about it.”

“No you don’t. You don’t know what’s really going on.”

Jerrica wanted to tell her, but she would have to shout it out, and she didn’t want the rest of the Holograms to hear it. So she said, “But I do. I know how strongly you feel about the color blue, and more importantly, what’s associated with it, or better yet,  **who’s** associated with it.” She knew it sounded rather cryptic, but that was the best she could do without making it too obvious.

“Huh?” Kimber said. “You’re making no sense.”

“Think about it, sis.”

She thought about it for a bit, then it hit her. 

_ “Oh my God, Jerrica knows!” _ That made her cry louder. Loud enough for Jerrica to notice.

“Look, Kimber there’s no need to be ashamed of it. Please let me in so we can talk about it. It will be much safer for you that way.” 

Kimber thought about it for a bit, realizing that Jerrica was right once again. So she got herself off the bed and opened the door. Immediately, Jerrica saw her sister’s flushed face. She felt a bit of sorrow for her. 

Jerrica made sure that the door was locked after she closed it behind her. She pulled out the chair from Kimber’s desk and sat on it. Kimber then sat on the end of her bed, while facing her sister.

When she saw that Kimber was in a comfortable position, Jerrica started to talk.

“Look, Kimber, I know that you are going through a lot right now, dealing with your feelings for Stormer, but I want you to know that I’m okay with Stormer, and I’m okay with you being with Stormer. Regardless if she’s a Misfit or a girl. I just want you to be happy with the one you want to be with.”

Kimber was elated that her sister was okay with her feelings. It finally removed a ton of bricks off her back. She looked at her sister with a weak smile and said, “Thanks, Jerrica, but I would like to deal with this myself. Please?”

Jerrica was a bit disheartened, but she obliged to her younger sister’s wishes. 

“Okay, I’ll leave you alone. But please, if you need my help, don’t hesitate to come to me.”

Kimber nodded, then she said, “Thanks.”

Jerrica left the room and said to herself. “I have to help her out and somehow find a way for those two to be together, though I know the Misfits won’t like it.”

Little did she know that Lane was also working on it.

888888888888888888888888888888

Lane was back at her home in her kitchen, scratching her reddish-brown hair about the whole ordeal. There were rumors of how close those two became during the recording of the first album, but Lane had dismissed them until now.  Lane also knew that Stormer and Roxy’s relationship was on the rocks, pun intended, as Stormer made it clear to her a few times. She saw it as a relationship that ran its course, and she knew the friction between the two groups very well.  She also knew she had to bring those two together by herself. No one else would help them in their cause. 

For a while, she was thinking of how she could bring the two together. She wasn’t making any headway for a while until she happened to look at her calendar, where she saw she had marked the date of the Jets’  _ Magic _ concert tour. An idea popped into her head. She knew by past conversations that they were both fans of the Jets and that she could use that to get the two together. She could get them front row tickets, because she was good friends with the entire band, and even the other Wolfgramm siblings who weren’t in the group. There were eighteen of them!

Now she had an idea.  She immediately got to work and called a friend, the Jets’ manager...                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two days later, Kimber got a phone call from Lane.

“Hello?”

“Hey Kimber, it’s me, Lane.”

“Hi, Lane.” Kimber said without her usual bubbly expression. “What’s up?”

“I just want to tell you that I was able to get front row tickets for you to see the Jets, who here for a concert next Friday.”

“Wow! That’s outrageous!” Kimber said, reverting back to her old self.

“It sure is, and since you happen to know a few members of the band, you will be able to meet them backstage after the concert.”

“That’s totally awesome!” Kimber chimed. “Did you get the tickets for the rest of the group?”

“No, just you.”

She smiled, for she didn’t have to deal with Jerrica or the Holograms nagging her. 

“That’s great!”

Lane and Kimber talked for a while before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

After she hanged up, Lane called another person.

“Hey Stormer, how are you doing? Yup, it’s me, Lane. Listen, I got something for you…”

888888888888888888888888888888888888  

When Friday came, Jem was getting ready for the concert. Lane had told Jerrica about giving Kimber tickets for the concert. Jerrica and the rest of the Holograms were happy to see Kimber going out once again. A little of Kimber’s jubilant personality had resurfaced as well, making Jerrica feel even better. 

Kimber borrowed the car from Jerrica and drove to the concert. When she got there, she was surprised to see how packed it was. As she was walking down to the front row, a few people took notice. 

“Hey look, it’s Kimber from the Holograms. She finally came out of hiding!” said one concert-goer. Kimber was surprised that a lot of people were aware of her sabbatical from the outside world. 

_ “Wow, I must have been a real hermit all this time.”  _ Kimber though as she chuckled to herself. 

When she got to the front row section, she saw an empty seat - right next to Stormer!

_ “Stormer? She’s here!” _ Kimber thought out loud. She quickly broke out into a sweat and checked her ticket again. Sure enough, it was the empty seat right next to Stormer. She carefully walked down the aisle, while her heart was beating rapidly. She couldn’t believe that she would meet Stormer like this. Stormer for her part didn’t notice until Kimber was three seats away. Her jaw dropped when she saw her. 

When Kimber finally got to her seat, she was blushing a deep red that was even darker than her hair color! Stormer was not much better, as her cheeks emitted a rosy color. 

“Hey, Stormer, how are you doing?” Kimber asked with a bit of nervousness.

“I’m fine.” Stormer blushed. “How are you.”

“Fine myself.” Kimber said, though she was thinking,  _ “Especially now that you’re here.” _

“So, I didn’t know that you were a Jets fan?” Stormer said.

“Yeah, I really am. I especially liked one song from them, ‘ _ You Got It All. _ ’” 

Stormer was shocked to hear that. “Really? That’s my favorite!”

“Really? That’s outrageous!” Kimber exclaimed. The she asked, “So, did the Jets give you front row tickets?”

“No, Lane did.”

That nearly made Kimber jumped out of her seat. “What? Are you kidding me? She got me a ticket as well.”

Now it was Stormer’s turn to be shocked. “Oh my God. So it’s no coincidence that we’re seated together?”

Kimber shook her head. “Nope. Totally not.”

Stormer smiled. “So it seems that Lane is playing cupid.”

Kimber just giggled and shrugged. “I guess so. That’s interesting, considering the fact that she’s had no boyfriends whatsoever.” Then a small wicked smile drew on her face. “But I think it’s a good thing that she did this.” She ended with a wink and she followed it up with her left hand holding Stormer’s right hand. Stormer was taken aback by Kimber’s bold move. Luckily, the seats were covering up their hand holding. Only the Jets themselves would be able to see it when they finally get up on stage. 

Kimber and Stormer chatted about various things such as what’s been going on with their bands for five minutes before the announcer started to introduce the band.

“And now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you’ve been waiting for, the Jets!”

The crowd erupted when the family band came on the stage. As soon as they got themselves ready, the quickly went to their first pop hit,  _ Crush On You _ . A song perfect for Stormer and Kimber.

_ How did you know _ __   
_ 'Cause I never told _ __   
_ You found out _ _   
_ __ I got a crush on you!...

The girls couldn’t help but smile at each other when they were listening to the lyrics as they got up and danced to the song along with the enthusiastic crowd. 

The couple were enjoying their time as The Jets were performing all their hits, including  _ Curiosity, Rocket 2 U,  _ and _ Cross My Broken Heart _ . They even performed some of the non-hits, such as  _ Private Number  _ and  _ Sendin’ All My Love _ .

Kimber and Stormer were having a good time. Little did they know that Lane was watching them from a good distance in the front row, let alone know that she was there.

However, things turn differently as the Jets sang one of their ballad,  _ Make It Real _ . 

_ Tonight it's been a year _ __   
_ We met each other here _ __   
_ Here I am all alone _ _   
_ __ As thoughts of you go on...

It hasn’t been a year for the two, but the situation and feelings between the two are the same, as Kimber and Stormer were eyeing each other, visually showing their love for each other. How badly each one of them wanted to put their head on the other, but couldn’t.

After  _ Make It Real _ finished, the group ended the concert with their signature ballad,  _ You Got It All _ . This was the song that the latent couple was waiting for. As soon as Liz Wolfgramm, the lead singer of the song, got up to the mic. She looked at Kimber and Stormer, they looked at Lane and gave a sly wink to her. 

The slick, soulful sound of the synthesizer with the 80s drum beat started things off. Followed by the smooth sound of Eugene Wolfgramm’s sax. Finally, Liz started her song. As she sang the first verse, Kimber was singing the song out loud, with Stormer joining in.

When the second verge got started, Kimber reached for Stormer’s hand and held it. Confirming her feelings to Stormer. They both stopped singing and instead look deeply into each other’s eyes, seeing the burning flame they have for each other. They really wanted to kiss and hold each other tight, but they would have to settle for their affectionate stare. 

When the song finished, they both leaped out of their seats and clapped furiously with glee. Liz just chuckled and waived at them. Kimber and Stormer waived back. It was a great moment they had with each other.

When the concert was finally over, Stormer and Kimber headed towards the backstage area. There was a crowd of fans gathering at the entrance, with a burly security guard blocking the way. As soon as they got up to the area, the crowd immediately recognized them.

“Oh my God, it’s Kimber and Stormer! They’re back together again!” The crowd immediately rushed up to them asking for their autographs. The duo obliged for a bit, signing some of the autographs. However, one of the backstage staff members noticed them among the swarm and quickly called for backup security to get Kimber and Stormer out of the crowd. 

About a few minutes later, two security officers came and broke up the crowd.

“Thanks guys.” Stormer said in relief. “We thought we would be stuck in here.”

“No problem, ma’am. I think you two are wanted backstage.” one of the security officer said, with the guard standing in front of the way nodded in confirmation. Just a few feet behind the guard was one of the stage staff personnel. As soon as the security guard let him in, the staff told them to follow her.

“So are we going to see the Jets backstage? I hope to see Leroy (a member of the Jets) back there, because he owes me $20 on a bet.” Kimber said with a small playful smile.

“Really?” the staff said.

“Yeah, we betted two years ago that Saran Saran latest album,  _ Infamous _ , was going to reach #1. He betted for it, and I betted against it.”

“And you won, because it only reached #3.” Stormer said. Kimber just showed a rueful smile.

“Well, I hope he gets a chance to pay you.” chuckled the staff as she took them to a dressing room.

As they got into the room, the staff member told them, “Someone will see you in ten minutes.”

“I hope it’s Leroy.” Kimber joked. Stormer couldn’t help but to chuckle on that one.

The staff member laughed too, as she replied, “I seriously doubt it!”

She locked the door and Kimber and Stormer were standing there. Even though they had held hands earlier, there still was an awkward silence, with each hesitating to look at another. That was until Kimber decided to make the first move.

“Stormer, I think we need to finish off what we got started at Ba-Nee’s party.”

“I dunno…”

“What do you mean, you dunno?” Kimber questioned.

“Well first, we only got ten minutes, and second, I’m afraid that the Misfits would turn on me if they found out that we’re serious. After the party, I got a scolding from Pizzazz, since she heard that we kissed, which wasn’t true of course, but Pizzazz, being the bullheaded brute that she is, still got on my case about it.”

“Well that’s Pizzazz for you.” Kimber derided.

“Totally. But that wasn’t the worst part.”

“What was it?” Kimber asked.

“Roxy was totally nasty to me. She was yelling and screaming at me, saying how could I be so stupid to fall in love with you. Afterwards, she bursted into tears and cried for the rest of the day.”

Kimber was surprised to hear that rough and tough Roxy was crying. She would pay a million dollars to see that.

“You mean that big bad Roxy was crying?” Kimber said in astonishment. She was trying not to laugh, but failed, as Stormer started to laugh first, then Kimber followed.

“Yeah, she sure was. I know I shouldn’t be laughing, but it was funny.” Stormed said, as they continued laughing for a while. 

After they stopped laughing, Kimber asked, “But why? Why would she be so upset of you talking to me to act like that. I know she hates us that much, but jeez!”

“She hates the Holograms, but she especially hates you.” Stormer said, pointing to Kimber.

“But why?”

“What do you think?” Stormer said. Kimber couldn’t figure out for a bit, but then it suddenly hit her. 

“Oh my God, she’s jealous of me!” Kimber said. “So were you two…”

“We were - until recently.” Stormer said with a smile. “We broke up on the same day.”

“So the rumors were true about you two?” Kimber asked.  Stormer simply replied by nodding her head. Stormer and Roxy’s relationship were always on the rumor mills. 

Then she paused and looked at Kimber sincerely, ready to truly confess her feelings for her. “Kimber, I want to be with you, and I’m willing to risk my membership with the Misfits to be with you. I don’t love Roxy, I love you! And I want to be your girl, now and forever!”

Kimber smiled brightly, as her pearly whites were showing. She knew that Stormer was totally in love with her, but to hear her confess it made it feel more solid. Now it was her turn to confess her love.

“Stormer, I want you to be my girl as well. This is very scary for me, since I’ve never been with a woman, but I’m very sure that I want to be with you, regardless of what the Holograms or Misfits think, especially Roxy. Because, Stormer, it’s been pure torture since the day we went back to our bands. My heart belongs to you. Not Jeff, not Steve, not Bill, and definitely not Sean, only you!” Kimber ended with her finger pointing right on Stormer’s heart. Kimber couldn’t help but to glow when she heard Kimber’s total love for her.

“So, is this official now?” Stormer teased.

“It better be, or else I’ll take this mirror and hit you over the head with it if you say no!” Kimber said jokingly. Stormer was taken aback by Kimber’s spiciness. 

“Ouch, I heard that you can be rather aggressive and moody, but yeah, it’s official.”

First they embraced each other, with eyes locked at each other, and then finally they closed in and kissed. It felt like a flood of passion was unleashed as the two furiously kissed each other. The kissed proved without a shadow of doubt that they were meant for each other. When air became a necessity, they finally broke off and smiled. The shorter Stormer embraced Kimber once again, lying her head on Kimber’s breast. 

They were kissing and embracing each other for a while, savoring their love for each other, until a knock came from the door. Disappointment showed on their face, as they were interrupted, but they knew they only had so much time before the inevitable.

“I’ll get it.” Kimber said. She opened the door and saw the staff member with a bouquet of roses and a letter.

“It’s for both of you.” she simply said as she quickly left the room. 

“Wow, who would give us flowers?” Stormer said as she took the bouquet from Kimber and put it on top of the vanity desk. 

Kimber opened the letter and read it a bit before replying to Stormer. “Lane would.”

“What?”

“Yeah, it says ‘ _ Dear Stormer and Kimber, I thought you could use some help, after what happened at Ba-Nee’s party. So with the help of the Jets manager, and even the members of the band, I was hoping to get you two together once again. Hope things work out between you two.  _

_ Please take your time, but when you two are done, head left and you will see me and the band hanging out.  -Lane. P.S., Leroy said he no longer owes you now. _ ’” Kimber chuckled as she showed a 20 dollar bill to Stormer, from the bet she won.

For the next hour, they continued their kissing and embracing, enjoying their time and newfound love together. It wasn’t until their stomachs grumble loudly that they decided to join Lane and the Jets. 

Neither knows the future they have with their respective bands, but they know that their future with each other will be permanent and long-lasting.

THE END


End file.
